вuy мε α вяα
by Perfect Hell
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu sujetador se rompiera en la casa de tu novio? Saldrías corriendo de ahí con las manos en tus pechos gritando o le pedirías de favor que te comprara uno y le darías la talla y el lugar donde comprarlo.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! Ja! No sé en qué estaba pensando O/O, pero se me ocurrió esta idea de one shot, espero les guste… también informo: "no se desesperen en el fanfic de "pasante" estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo".

**D**isclaimer: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenecen, lo único original por mí son las locas ideas que escribo.

**A**dvertencias**:** OoC, cosas de mujeres xD

* * *

**๋****•****Buy Me A Bra****๋****•**

**๋****•****By_PerFecTHeLL****๋****•**

Porque los chicos también pueden ir de compras… (*)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::**

**::::**

**::**

Estaba un chico de ojos verdes sentado en un sofá de color negro, completamente aburrido. Se encontraba cambiándole de canal a la televisión. No encontraba que ver. Su madre había salido con su padre… a pasear según le había entendido. Él se había quedado solo, no encontraba nada mejor que hacer más que ver televisión, aburrida televisión. Sus amigos Boomer y Brick… habían salido con sus familias. Sí, ese era un día muy aburrido. Muy pronto los bostezos se hicieron presentes, cerraba poco a poco los ojos cuando…

¡Ding Dong! Sonó el timbre de su puerta. Él se acomodó en el sofá y se volteó ignorando el llamado de la puerta. Que regresaran otro día si querían. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y las veces del sonido del timbre se hicieron constantes… ¡Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong!

El chico masculló un poco y se paró con pesar, maldita sea… ¡Mataría al hijo de perra, que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo! Abrió la puerta dispuesto a matar a quien estuviera detrás de ella.

— ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el chico con una cara de sueño que hizo carcajear a la chica.

— ¡Vaya!, por tu cara puedo jurar que estabas apunto de dormirte— comentó burlonamente la hermosa joven de bellos ojos verdes.

— ¡Argh! ¡Cállate! Estaba haciendo la tarea…— dijo él, tratando de disimular. La chica arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza… definitivamente su _novio_ no tenía remedio.

—Ja, ja, ja… no me hagas reír.

— ¡Argh! Si nada mas viniste a fastidiar entonces…

— ¿Vete? De acuerdo, me voy…— lo interrumpió la chica, haciendo un ademán con su mano en forma de despedida. Después de todo sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Y efectivamente paso como ella esperaba… justo cuando "pensaba en irse", una mano la tomó de su brazo derecho y la volteó, mientras que unos labios empezaban a devorar los suyos con bastante urgencia. La chica enredó sus brazos en el cuello del chico y le correspondió el beso. Se separó de él y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Perdón… es que, ya sabes que cuando no me dejan dormir, me pongo demasiado intolerable— dijo él dándole un pequeño beso.

—Je, je… descuida— le contestó ella. Después de todo, sabía como era el carácter de su novio.

—Ven— el chico tomó su mano y la guió adentro de su casa; Kaoru rio al notar el desorden que había en la sala. Unas cuantas migajas de papas fritas en la mesa, la televisión encendida en el canal de deportes, almohadas del sofá tiradas en el suelo… en fin, un desastre.

— ¡Vaya!, haces mucho desorden al hacer tarea…— se burló ella, mirando la sala.

—Acaso… ¿Vienes a criticar? — le preguntó Butch, molesto. Mientras rodeaba a la chica entre sus brazos y la apegaba más a su cuerpo.

—Je, je… no. Quería venir a ver que estabas haciendo, ya que estaba demasiado aburrida en mi casa. Aparte Momoko y Miyako salieron a sus cursos y no me quedo otra alternativa más que venir a verte.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y miró a su novia con reproche, ella rio; pero la risa le duró poco debido a que el chico la levantó agresivamente y la aventó al sofá.

— ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? — fingió la chica estar enojada. Mientras el chico se cruzaba de brazos y la veía burlonamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? — Kaoru tomó una almohada del suelo y se la aventó a Butch en la cara. Esa acción la tomó el chico como un: "Sí, quiero pelear y… pateare tu trasero". Butch empezó a perseguirla, ella corría por toda la casa riéndose y gritándole un: "Déjame en paz, loco". Mientras el chico contestaba: "Estás bien muerta, maniática". Ambos quedaron agotados y jadeantes, tirados en el suelo. Kaoru se le acercó a Butch, se recargó en su pecho y lo miró sonriéndole…

—Te gané— le dijo ella, sonriéndole burlonamente. Él arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Eso es mentira…— reprochó el chico.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí, yo gane así que dame mi premio— dijo él, haciéndose el indignado.

—Hmp… no cambiaras de opinión ¿cierto? — preguntó ella, alzando su rostro para verlo mejor.

—No— contesto él, mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por la estrecha cintura de la chica.

—Hmp… siempre es lo mismo contigo. Nunca aceptas que perdiste…— dice ella, sintiendo como él se acomodaba de lado, para poder verla mejor.

—Eso no es verdad… yo siempre te gano. Que no quieras aceptar la realidad es otra cosa— le dijo él acariciando el rostro de ella.

—Déjame ganar una vez… ¿sí?— hizo un lindo puchero, que el chico no se pudo resistir a contestar un "está bien".

La chica sonrió alegremente, le dio un beso realmente largo al chico, que lo dejo medio ¿estúpido? No, esperen así era su estado normal.

—Y dime… ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el chico sonriendo. La chica estaba pensando en un rico pastel de chocolate, pero una desgracia ocurrió cuando incorporó su cuerpo. Sus pechos rebotaron al sentirse sueltos por el sujetador. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de ella, automáticamente abrazo a sí misma, extrañando a Butch.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — pregunta el chico, también incorporando su cuerpo, quedando sentado en el suelo. Su novia le daba la espalda.

—No… yo…— su sonrojo iba creciendo cada vez más, todavía no podía creer que le haya pasado eso. Se maldijo internamente.

—Sabía que debía haberme traído el otro, que estúpida soy— pensó la chica, cuando sintió al chico apunto de acercársele. Casi fue por inercia que le gritó: "Aléjate de mí".

—Y ahora… ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó el chico seriamente, se acercó haciendo caso omiso al grito de la chica. La chica estaba completamente roja… no podía salir a la calle así, pero sería muy vergonzoso decirle _eso a su **novio**_. Butch se acercó a ella y le tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Acaso te ofendí en algo? — le dijo el chico con una voz tan suave y seductora que la chica solo pudo suspirar ante esto.

—No… en nada, pero… prométeme no reírte— le pidió la chica.

—Hmp… claro, dime…

—Aamm…— liberó sus senos y cayó en los pies del chico un sujetador negro, completamente roto. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, volteó a ver a su dulce novia que estaba completamente sonrojada.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste…? — volteó de nuevo hacia el sujetador, este estaba roto a la mitad. Acaso deberás su novia las tenía… ¿muy grandes?

—Hmp… ¿puedes ir a comprarme uno? — pidió la chica inocentemente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? — él se exaltó, por la petición de Kaoru.

—Es enserio Butch…— le dijo recalcándole la gravedad del asunto.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ni lo pienses! — gritó él como un demente.

—Aaahh… bueno, entonces saldré así— empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando su novio la tomó de la cintura, cargándola y sentándola de golpe en la mesa. Él se sonrojo más al notar que tal acto había hecho rebotar los pechos de la chica.

—Eso sí que no… ¡Como vas a creer, que yo te voy a dejar exhibir algo que es **mío**! — le dijo con un tono indignado.

— ¿Lo que es tuyo? ¿Acaso estás mal? Estas son mías…— le contestó ella enojada y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, claro…—expreso sarcásticamente el chico—, dime ¿Qué talla eres?

La chica se sorprendió. Acaso ¿si iba ir a comprárselo?

—Amm… supongo que ahora 38B, espero no sigan creciendo.

—Oye déjalas en paz…— le reprochó Butch—. Bien, ahorita vengo… súbete a mi habitación y ponte una de mis playeras, mientras llego— se despidió de ella. La chica asintió.

El pelinegro iba caminando hacia la tienda de ropa interior para mujeres. Antes de entrar observó dentro del shopping, una gran cantidad de mujeres: señoras, niñas en la fase de la pubertad… hasta ancianitas. El chico se sonrojó al máximo, definitivamente no podía entrar ahí, pero la verdecita lo esperaba.

—Bien… entrare rápido y ni siquiera lo notarán— entró rápidamente. Dio gracias al cielo, que estuvieran acomodados por tallas, sintió las miradas de las demás mujeres sobre él; pero decidió no voltear. Miró de reojo y notó como las señoras se le quedaban viendo como diciendo: "Que chico tan pervertido, mira que venir a comprarle un sujetador a su novia", las niñas lo veían como el chico más sexy del mundo… mientras las ancianitas… bueno, ellas ni lo veían debido a que estaban tan concentradas en atinarle a la talla que estaba escrita. El chico, rápidamente tomó un sujetador y fue a la caja registradora; mientras la cajera se le quedaba viendo, poniendo más nervioso al chico.

Llegó a su casa y cerró de un portazo. Vio a Kaoru sentada, platicando amenamente con su mamá. La chica llevaba puesta una de sus playeras, al parecer 'nadaba en ella'.

— ¡Vaya! hijo, hasta que por fin llegas…— dijo su mamá riéndose del pobre chico. Kaoru le había contado lo que le había pasado, digamos que con mujeres había más confianza. Butch aun traía ese sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Kaoru.

—No… no me pasa nada, solo recuerda que debes traer diez sujetadores a mi casa.

La chica se sonrojó por lo dicho por su novio y a la vez sintió curiosidad.

— ¿Para qué quieres diez sujetadores míos?

—Porque ya no pienso ir a comprarte nunca más, estas cosas— le entregó una bolsita negra y se fue bufando a su habitación. Dejando a la chica sonrojada y a su mamá riéndose a más no poder. Definitivamente daba gracias a Dios, el haber sido hombre.

* * *

**R**eviews?

Corrigiendo historia, nada nuevo. ^^


End file.
